User talk:JParanoid
Image Size Hey Joe! Great continuing work on celebs, but a reminder, image size setting should be 300px, not 200, same as it is for characters, title cards, and everything else, unless the only image you could find was less than 300px to begin with. 200 is saved for table galleries and such. --- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:54, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed you changed a few of the pics back to 300px. For each one that is 200px, I tried it at 300 and it looked terrible. Especially for pictures pulled off the web that don't have any Muppets in them. They take up half the page when it's something as simple as a headshot. I think for these, 300px is way too big. -- Joe (talk) 20:56, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::If that's the case, you'd be better off cropping them. If you can't, let me know which ones. That I do have access to, and can fiddle with. It's what I've done on most of the International Voice Actors page. But I don't see what harm comes from having The Poky Little Puppy's book cover at full size (and for that matter, given the amount of text Gary Owens seems to fit, though it could use trimming of the white space), for example. And for a lot of the rest, like Kelly Osbourne, Carol Kane, and Jason Carter, I plan to replace them as soon as I get back to Syracuse anyway (I have the pics sitting on my hard drive). I guess I'm picky because Danny and I had a heck of a time fighting Dean on image sizes for characters, so I'm worried if he sees the standard being relaxed here, he may get a rush of blood to the head and start again. Paranoia, I know, but though I've figured him out in some ways, Dean's still an enigma in other ways, so it doesn't hurt to be careful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:12, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, a lot of them will have to be replaced with pics from their Muppet appearances. That's why I'm skipping most of the ones that were guest stars on the Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, Jim Henson Hour, etc. :::If the ones with 200px pictures had anything Muppety in them, I'd be all for making them as big as necessary (like the Poky Puppy one.. that one was a slip-up after creating a million of these pages). I think the rules can be bent a bit when it comes to keeping the articles looking good and clean. If you think some of them might look better with larger images (like the Gary Owens page), then go ahead and change them. But that's most definitely not the case with the majority. -- Joe (talk) 02:21, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I recropped Owens. Take a look at it if you haven't, since if it still looks too big, I've already got a second version that's just the head and shoulders. The good thing about all this, actually, apart from providing placeholders, is that, in my opinion and experience in watching how others (like Scott) edit as well, small or grainy pictures on the whole are actually more likely to encourage replacements than pages with no images at all. Go figure. For one thing, I've found my cassette with She Drives Me Crazy (missing a few seconds but has most of the cameos), so there's a bunch I can replace once I have time when I get back (plus I'll probably need your and anyone else's help identifying a few of them; I did spot Carol Alt's hockey player husband, though I've already forgotten his name, mid-90s celebrities being what they are). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Awesome, the She Drives Me Crazy video is like the goldmine for finding celebrity pictures. It's hard to tell which celebs will be easy to find and which won't, which is why I'm just grabbing pics for everyone. I'd also love to see some more Muppet Magazine scans, but I don't know who might have those. -- Joe (talk) 02:58, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::That would be Nate, if he ever returns to the Wiki. Most of the Muppet Magazine scans we do have came from him. Or we can all start bidding exhorbitantly for the annuals on E-bay. (If only...) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:21, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Celebrities You've been quite the busy beaver. At last, I need no longer lie awake at the midnight hour, anguished because the visage of Nolan Bushnell is unknown to me! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:18, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :It's my last week at work, so things have been really slow. I figure it's a good way to waste time! Plus it keeps the wiki thinking while Danny, Scott, and Peter are MIA. -- Joe (talk) 15:21, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll be glad when Scott gets back. I found a nice cache of celeb pics from a slew of Creature Shop TV movies (one example here), but they've all got big honking watermarks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:33, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, that's a shame. A good screengrab is hard to find. -- Joe (talk) 15:36, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and I'm away from my DVD drive in Syracuse, so I can't add *any* new screengrabs right now. When I get back, though, I'll try to dig up the Muppet-relevant pics of a few of these folks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:42, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :::::That'd be swell. I deliberately skipped a few of them (Kaye Ballard, Sandra Bernhard, Wally Boag, Pierce Brosnan) because I knew we could do better than a generic headshot. -- Joe (talk) 15:45, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Dude, you are a rockstar. I can't believe how much you've done. Hooray for the last week of work! -- Danny (talk) 18:13, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Thank ya! And the boss will be out of town tomorrow and Friday, so I'll be sure to finish up the celebrity photos this week. And then I'll find some other way to make the wiki nice and shiny. -- Joe (talk) 18:19, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I love it. Pictures make everything better. -- Danny (talk) 19:06, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Dakota Fanning I can't quite decide whether that picture is incredibly cute, or incredibly disturbing. I have to push away the thought that Fanning is in the center, gloating at how she enslaved the Sesame Mupps and they're now her brainwashed minions. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:04, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Plus, it looks like the elephant is strangling Rosita. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:05, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::It took me a minute to realize that those aren't poser Muppets. And another minute to realize that the puppeteers are crouched in the back. And yet another minute to realize that Dakota Fanning is completely fooled into thinking they're real. -- Joe (talk) 02:30, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :::Ha! That makes it more amusing, yeah. And though I'm generally not one to create reference pages based on From the Balcony, when reviewing War of the Worlds, Statler remarked that for a CG creation, Dakota Fanning is remarkably life-like. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:37, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I stopped watching FtB a long long time ago. But it's Wiki'able! -- Joe (talk) 02:46, 5 August 2006 (UTC) DC Comics What do you think? -- Scott (talk) 19:45, 16 July 2006 (UTC) *Terrific! I love it when two things I love crossover. Hopa! -- Joe (talk) 20:46, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Through the Years Hey babe: If you feel like working on the Character Evolution pages, I unblocked 'em. The people who were screwing with them aren't here anymore... -- Danny (talk) 11:08, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :Smooth, thanks. Although I have no new ideas for the time being. -- Joe (talk) 20:34, 2 July 2006 (UTC) "Multicultural Cast of Farscape" Just wanted to tell you, aliens looks great! Good breakdown, amusing writing. Excellent work! Andrew Leal (talk) 16:05, 28 June 2006 (UTC) :Thank ya, I hope I passed the audition. -- Joe (talk) 16:12, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Character Categories Hey, Joe! Aliens and Robots are both neat, but what's your overall rationale? Is this part of a slow attempt to turn Muppet Character Types into categories rather than lists, or just choosing those that seem cool to you? Nothing wrong with it either way necessarily, but I'm curious, and since these are gradually replacing existing lists, trying to figure out how to make them obvious to visitors since they're uncategorized categories (though changing robots to a redirect when you've transferred everything will help, though keep in mind there's no page yet for Robot Dancers; one of the occasionaly advantages of a list over a category). Andrew Leal (talk) 15:53, 27 June 2006 (UTC) *I'd been planning on making the Aliens category for a while now, since there wasn't anything collecting them yet (and honestly, I hadn't thought of doing a list rather than a category). I thought of doing the same for robots today, then got halfway through before realizing there was already a list for it. If you think it's overkill or unnecessary, I can go back and fix it. -- Joe (talk) 15:57, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Nah, you've already done it. I just wondered if you were choosing specific areas to target (and probably aliens should be moved to "Aliens (Muppet Show") to better link to the new category), or had a whole campaign or were choosing teh most populous categories. Apart from Muppet Monsters and Sesame Street Monsters, there really aren't any categories for a character type (I'm not counting Full-Bodied Muppets, since that's more of a behind the scenes categorization than a species), so now I'm trying to figure out how to place these. They're both nifty and I don't want them lost in the category shuffle (which was the main advanatge to the Character Types lists, one easy place to put them all). Though it also means the robot Tony Bennett and robot politician will be lost, since there's not really enough to make a page for them. I guess we could keep the list as is but it seemes awfully redundant now. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:13, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, I assumed that someone would make a "Robot Politician" article at some point, since he's an "honorary Muppet." But that's another conversation altogether. :Maybe I should trash the categories, update the robots article, and create a new list for aliens. -- Joe (talk) 16:39, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::Don't trash anything just yet. For one thing, I keep wondering if I'm the only person who actually worries about these things. Scott loves the robots, maybe we should ask his opinion. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:57, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::I think robots works better as a list. An article allows us to say more about a particular subject. We could say that on the category page, but some people don't like having content there (myself not included). On the other hand, I don't see why we can't have both. Wikipedia maintains lists in conjunction with categories. There's no harm in it. -- Scott (talk) 20:01, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::This is true, Wikipedia has tons of categories listed for every article. There's no reason we can't continue adding categories, especially when it doesn't cost us anything. Plus, it's a handy link for articles that don't have the extra link to the List. -- Joe (talk) 20:16, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Oh, also, can someone change the Aliens article to Aliens (Muppet Show)? I'd like to work on a list for aliens ala the robots article. -- Joe (talk) 20:19, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::Done, just because. And Scott has a good point. Apart from lists allowing one to group by show, one could, say, on robots discuss the aesthetic difference between Muppets who happen to be robots and the more mechanized creations like Mammma, Six Dollar Man, Rocket Sprocket, etc. An aliens page could include groupings by shwo or planet, etc. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:06, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Frogo and Virgil Hey Joe! Do you have any thoughts on Talk:Virgil the Monkey? I wanted to ask you since you created the articles. -- Scott (talk) 14:57, 19 June 2006 (UTC) You and the statue Oh my gosh, what a cute picture! -- Danny (talk) 20:45, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Thank you! I could fill an album with all of the great pictures I took at the statue. -- Joe JParanoid 20:53, 30 May 2006 (UTC) MT Characters Awesome! I love all the screenshots you're posting. Just an FYI: Muppets Tonight goes in italics as it's the name of a TV show. There are still lots of articles from the wiki's beginnings where we neglected to do so. -- Scott (talk) 17:39, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Scott! I'll try and go back to fix the italics (and lack thereof). -- Joe JParanoid 17:42, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::It's cool, I picked up a bunch of em. You don't have to go back, but just so you know for other stuff. I'd rather see you stay on the cool new pages and images you been adding for MT characters! -- Scott (talk) 18:17, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :::Where'd you get the name for Anthony the Ant? He wasn't referred to by name in the episode. -- Erik (talk) 21:30, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah he was, as the ambulance ants are taking Anthony away, another ant (maybe the mother or girlfriend) is weeping "Oh Anthony!" And then one of the ambulance ants tells the lady to pipe down. It's tough to hear over the tiny siren, but it's there. Joe JParanoid 22:35, 22 May 2006 (UTC) I love your page on Purple Rainman. Love it, definitely love it. --GrantHarding, definitely GrantHarding 12:41, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Thank ya, I do my best. -- JoeJParanoid 13:52, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Talk page headings Hey, FYI: When you're starting a new conversation on a talk page, put the new heading at the top of the page, so that people can see that there's something new there. -- Danny (talk) 17:27, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Muppets Tonight Guest Stars We may have our differences of opinion on Sherlock Holmes, but I absolutely love the way you're filling in all those guest star pages with images (and KMUP is pretty shiny). If you get a chance and have that episode handy, Judge Joseph A. Wapner (and Bug Llewellyn) could use some love too. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:35, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Andrew! Unfortunately, I only have about half of the series available to me. Hopefully I'll have the first seasons soon. But I've got lots more Muppets Tonight suprises coming up after the guest star pictures. -- Joe JParanoid 15:37, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yay! You're wonderful. -- Danny (talk) 15:38, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :::Tell me something I don't know! You ain't so bad yourself, Horn. -- Joe JParanoid 15:39, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, I just moved your pictures on The Real World Muppets into a gallery. We've been doing that lately for pages that have more pictures than text. It's really easy to do -- check out the code on that page, and you'll see how it works. -- Danny (talk) 15:44, 22 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Groovy. I dig. -- Joe JParanoid 15:52, 22 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Jean Dod Van Clamme! Oh my. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) No Accounting for Taste Great image, and amusing write-up (though a bit uncyclopedic and NPOV, but also very "moist," so I'm leaving it to someone else to destroy the magic of, or find a clever way to rework while retaining the humor). I have to say, though, by now I'm sick of that group's long, variably spelled name. You don't know how many page renames and such we've gone through. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:21, 15 May 2006 (UTC) *Thanks for the edit and the redirect! I felt pretty foolish after seeing that there was another article for the MLHMAAMS ''with a discussion on the confusing name. --JParanoid 02:34, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Joe's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives